


ALEX'S ABDUCTION

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: Although Alex and James both have two kids and were both married one day after each other, they have always been attracted to each other both physically and sexually. They never truly told anyone about their long on going sexual relationship. Alex is a widower and James is divorced from his wife who would have rather slept with every guy in town then stay married to him and help him raise their two children a son and daughter. James’s wife took her half of their rent money and gambled it away leaving the landlord no choice but to throw her out leaving James in peril and on the verge of being homeless with two small children until Alex stepped in and offered to let James and his two kids live with him and his two kids and split the rent and utilities. No the kids know nothing about their inuendos yet nor have they seen Alex and James kiss in front of them.





	ALEX'S ABDUCTION

**On a cool night in late June in Detroit's west end, in an old abandoned ware house,Alexander Baitmore sat tightly and firmly bound to a straight back chair,with a bandanna tightly bound over his mouth. Every night for the past six months, Alex's abductors would prepare runny oatmeal mixed with white rice and milk that was left until it was soggy and well mixed together for his supper,along with a glass of warm kool aid then fed the concoction to him. Feeling sleepy,Alex decided to go to sleep and think of his best friend James McStevensson and his son and daughter and went on a personal journey to the special spot that was set aside for James who was like a brother to him. Once he arrived at the special spot,Alex cautiously reached out and opened the door only to find no one on the other side waiting to see if he was alright and unharmed,when a sudden feeling of pain jerked him back to reality as his mind registered the blow as someone's hand smacking his cheek to awaken him.**

**Carlton cracks Alex across the face once more until he was fully awake and says with a sneer:** Y'know something? I'm getting pretty damned tired of doin this every night. Now either ya look up or ya go with out yer supper. **(Sets the bowl down on the tray and removes the gag from Alex's mouth and says)** What'll it be? Ya gonna obey me or are ya gonna ferget about yer supper?

 **Alex weakly lifts his head and says:** Alright,I'm awake now. Just don't hit me anymore,please. What's for dinner t'night? The same thing I get every night? Runny oatmeal mixed with rice and milk?

 **Carlton picks up the bowl,scoops up a large spoonful of the awful concoction and says as he jammed the spoon into Alex's mouth:** Be thankful we're feedin ya at all! Now eat yer dinner or it goes to the dogs.

**Spoonful by spoonful,Carlton forced Alex to eat the awful concoction until the bowl was clean and Alex felt ready to throw up but held back on his vomiting knowing what would happen if he vomited in front of Carlton who had set the empty bowl down and had picked up the glass of warm cherry Kool Aid and forced Alex to drink it until the entire large glass was empty. Once Alex had drained several glasses of the warm Kool-Aid, Carlton freed him from the chair untying his ankles and retying his wrists in front of him and half led half dragged Alex over to the washroom where he untied Alex's wrists and shoved him into the bathroom,where Alex lifted the lid of the toilet and instantly threw up the oatmeal and rice along with the warm Kool Aid. Once Alex had rid his stomach of the awful food,he proceeded to do what he was shoved in to the bathroom to do. After he finished,flushed the toilet,turned the cold water on,cupped his hands under the running water for a drink,rinsed his mouth out and splashed cool water on his face,Carlton opened the door and retied Alex's wrists in front of him and dragged him back over to the chair where he proceeded to rebind Alex to the chair just as tightly as the first time making sure to tie his ankles back together and to tie his hands back behind the back of the chair,leaving the gag off so that when it came time to make "The Phone Call",he would be able to speak clearly. Fifteen minutes later, Jerry the head kidnapper, came into the room where Alex was with Alex's stolen cell phone along with James who was on hold on line one**

**Jerry:** Untie his hands **(Watches while Carlton unties Alex's wrists then hands Alex's cell phone to him and says)** Yer buddy wants ta know if yer alright,so SPEAK and make it quick! **(Leaves the room with Carlton to give Alex some privacy)**

 **Alex takes his cell phone from Jerry's hand presses the speak button and swallows a large lump in his throat and hesitantly tries to speak only to have his voice come out barely above a whisper:** Hello?

_**James hears familiar breathing and says:** Hello? Alex? Is that you?_

**Alex hears the familiar voice of his best friend and says: Y** eah it's me James

_**James sinks deeper into the back of the couch in relief and says:** Oh god are you alright? Have they hurt you at all Alex? Are they even feeding you? Do they let you use the washroom at all? (S **ees Cassie reaching for the phone and says)** No sweetie, not now. You should be in bed honey, it's past your bed time and your daddy doesn't like it when you're up past bedtime and you know he wants you to get plenty of sleep now off to bed with you honey. Thatta girl. Night night. **(Watches as Cassie turned, picked up her bear and blanket then went to her room and waited until the door closed before he returns to Alex and says)** Oh, I'm sorry. Cassie wanted to talk to you but it is past her bed time and she's tired and very cranky. I know you miss them and they miss you too. Cassie and Martin keep staring blankly out the window looking for you,hoping you're gonna come home in time to bath and put them to bed._

**Alex feels his sobs of loneliness creep up the back of his throat and says:** I-I miss them too. I think of them by day and pray for them by night,hoping that they won't become tangled up in this web of deceit and lies. They're so young and tender, their mother's dead and left us with just enough alimony so that I can put clothes on their backs,give them soft beds to sleep in and food on the table and I'm raising them as best as I can. I'm fine,no they haven't hurt me at all and yes they feed me. They've been force feeding me oatmeal and rice with milk and warm cherry Kool Aid. Yes they allow me that one small privilege. **(Looks up and sees that no one was hanging around while he spoke to James and said)** James, please I'm begging ya,you've gotta get me outta here! I can't take many more days on a diet of oatmeal and rice with milk and warm kool aid,I think I've lost too many pounds. I've wasted away to skin and bones now and to make matters worse, **(Lowers his voice and says)** _I-I lost my crystal. It's not around my neck under my shirt the way it always is.._

_**James:** You lost your crystal and you don't know where?! I'll check around and see if any of the others have picked it up and have it in their possession. Now Alex,as best as you can,tell me exactly where you are and go slow so that I can keep up with you.(Reaches over to the table by the couch,picks up the pad of paper and pen and listens while Alex told him the address of the abandoned warehouse and says)Sit tight Alex,no pun intended, and we'll be there as fast as we can. You too Alex, no I made sure that all the check numbers were written down and when they go to cash the checks,they'll be in for a nasty surprise. Yes,your great great uncle Toby's been here since day one when you never came home and I got the first ransom note. I guess they're not so smart, the letters along the left hand margin spell out West Detroit and the middle letters all spell out their first and last names,so we've got our Who, What,Where, When, Why and How and now we're rare and ready to free you and bring you home once more._

**Alex looks up and sees that Jerry had returned and said:** I-I've gotta go now James,but please, please, please, PL-EA-SE hurry. And I you James,b-bye. **(Gives Jerry his personal cell phone that had been given to him on his ninth birthday by his grandmother, back and feels as his hands were retied behind his back and the gag yanked over his mouth and retied tighter than what it already had been and silently thinks)** _I hope that James and the others arrive here soon or else I'm gonna wind up in the ICU ward at the hospital because of malnutrition._

**At the beginning of July at around one in the morning, Alex heard the unmistakable sounds of sirens outside the warehouse and instantly knew he was on the verge of regaining his long lost freedom**

**Jerry comes running at top speed into the next room without the things he had taken off Alex while he had been out cold and hollers:** How'd the cops find out where we were? I know hostage boy over there didn't spill the beans in his latest phone conversation. **(Stupidly flings open the doors, runs outside,is cuffed,read his rights then thrown into the back of the cop car. Following his lead, the others did what their boss had done and soon all of the abductors except for Carlton were carted off to jail)**

 **James enters the building then heads into the room with the open door and recognizes all the items on the table and knew that they belonged to Alex,then places the cell phone back into it's holster,grabs Alex's wallet,watch, hat, rings, glasses and medic alert tag,leaves the room and starts running down the hall calling for Alex to answer him:** Alex? Alex are you even here? Answer me! It's James.

 **Alex rubs his cheek against the side of the chair and manages to remove his gag and hollers:** James?! James,I'm in the back room! Follow my voice as best as you can! Keep coming and head to the left then go straight and turn to the right,the door's painted blue and you can't miss it even if you tried!

 **Carlton unties the gag and reties it back into Alex's mouth even tighter than it had been,flips open his switch blade,presses it against Alex's throat and says to an already terrified Alex:** One more mistake like that and I'll slit yer throat from ear ta ear. Am I understood?

 **Alex shaking in shear terror at the sight and feel of the blade pressing into his throat manages to get a muffled answer out:** mrphhs

 **Carlton:** I'm glad to hear you understand me.

**Out of the corner of his eye glasses,with his peripheral vision,Alex seen Vincent McConningston in the open window behind Carlton with a tranq gun and in a split second a shot was fired and the tranq gun found it's mark in Carlton's back causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.**

**James kicks the door to the back room open and finds who he had been searching for,cruelly bound to a straight backed chair with a bandanna forcibly bound over his mouth,runs over to the chair,removes Alex's gag and gives him a long,tight hug from both his kids,then gave him a long,deep, heated, steamy, passionate kiss and broke it off saying:** I never knew they kept you like this! Let me untie you so you can stand up. **(Pulls out his switch blade and starts to cut through the tightly knotted ropes that encircled Alex's torso then cut the ropes around his ankles and wrists and helped him to stand and notices how thin Alex really was and says)** Oh,my good god, you are thin! You were so big and strong the last time I seen you. What've they done to you Alex?

 **Alex greedily gulps in the fresh air flowing in through the open window and says:** Like I told you on the phone, it's been six months and all I've been fed was gruel and warm kool aid morning,noon and night. Now lets get out of here, I can't stand to be anywhere near here or that room and chair. **(Notices the absence of his son Martin and daughter Cassie says)** Where's Martin and Cassie, James? Did you get all my stuff from the other room?

 **James:** Yeah I got everything before I came lookin for you. Oh they're with your sister who dropped them off at your parent's house. We didn't want them to be dragged into this anymore than what they already are. So I left them with your sister to take to your parent's house so they wouldn't have to see you like this and besides it's past the little ones bedtime. I left my son and daughter with your parents so that they could be put to bed on time and have someone nearby to soothe them if they have a bad dream. Martin, Cassie, Teddy and Stacey have been real troopers through this whole ordeal and deserve a night at the movies seeing what ever movie they wanna see then take 'em out for dinner after the movie. Whaddya say Alex? Movie and a dinner date with the boys and girls? (Slowly walks out the door and into the main part of the warehouse and out the doors where paramedics were waiting to check Alex over for any signs of infection as he said to Toby Collins: Eh,there's one in the back room where they kept Alex tied to a straight back chair out cold from Vince's well aimed Tranq gun. **(Slides his hand into his pants pocket and feels the eye glass case,the wallet, watch and medic alert bracelet and says)** Oh here before I forget,here's your wallet,your glasses before you get a headache and your medic alert bracelet,here's your cell phone,and your rings including your long thought lost high school,college and university school rings. After you called me,I had the number traced and the call came from your cellphone which lead me to believe that they took it off you while you were out cold. **(Hands Alex back his personal belongings and watched as he refastened his expensive watch back around his wrist,then removed his eye glasses and polished them on his cloth then put them on and was able to see things much more clearer than he had been able to see before then he slid his medical alert bracelet back on and said)** Now that's the Alex I live with.

 **Alex nods and says:** Sounds fine by me. (Slides his glasses on and puts his watch back on then says)Thanks, I appreciate you retrieving my stuff that was stolen. Nothing's missin out of my wallet is there?

 **James shakes his head and says:** No,every single piece of ID that belongs to you is still in your wallet. All your cash is still in the hidden compartment where you normally keep it. All seven hundred and ninety bucks and ninety-nine cents in the change compartment. Nothing was stolen out of your wallet.

 **Alex heaves a sigh of relief and says:** Great. I probably have a huge cell phone bill and my account's probably been tapped into by them.

J **ames grins and says:** How could they if after I reported you missing,I put a stopper on your bank card and all your credit cards and had all out going calls on your cellphone carefully screened then charged to Jerry's phone bill?

 **Alex:** You're one of a kind James. You spare me from having a sky high phone bill and saved me from being broke and unable to fulfill my fare share of the rent,bills and get the groceries when it's my turn to restock the fridge. Though I've a lot of Tuesdays,Thursdays and Saturday's to make up.

 **Medic goes over to Alex and says:** Just hop up on the picnic table Alex and I'll check ya over to be sure you're alright. **(Starts checking Alex over then says)** All you really need, is a shower, clean clothes, a good night's sleep in a comfortable bed and a decent meal for once to put the muscle back on your body. Other than that, you're perfectly fine no infections what so ever. You can head on home for the night.

 **Alex nods and says:** Great, I'm free to head home,shower,change and eat somethin other than oatmeal with rice and milk and warm kool-aid.

 **Kristin looking down at the scene from a nearby rooftop,jumps down from a low roof top and into the thick crowd right in front of her twin,gets him a glass of ice cold ice tea,hands it to him and says:** Here Alex,drink this slowly so you won't be sick.

 **Alex takes the glass of Ice Tea from a familiar gloved hand,takes a long gulp,swallows,opens his eyes and looks up and says:** Kristin? **(Sets his glass down,slides off the picnic table and allows Kristin to hug him as he wrapped his arms around her small body saying)** Oh thank god they didn't hurt you! **(Lowers his voice and asks)** Did you find my crystal at all? It's not around my neck. **(Glances at his watch and says)** Uh,what time is it? Where are the kids?

 **Kristin reaches into her skirt pocket and removes Alex's crystal, unfastens the clasp and replaces it around Alex's neck saying:** Yeah,when I went out looking for you,I found it laying on the ground covered up by the snow. The original chain clasp was broken so I had it replaced. Oh,it's ten to three in the morning. With the way you were tied,I didn't think that you had much of a chance to set your watch ahead an hour. **(Watches as Alex's alarmingly thin body swells back into it's original shape and size, muscles and all and says)** How do ya feel now with your crystal back around your neck? The kids are with mom and dad for the evening. Not to worry,they're in bed sound asleep in dream land. If you want,you can call mom at any time to talk to anyone of your twins. 

**Alex cautiously flexes his bicep muscles and says:** Pretty good now. I'll call them in the morning **(Sets his watch according to Kristin's watch and says)** No they didn't exactly give me that much time to reset my watch. No I don't want to wake the kids up from their much needed sleep. **(Smells the raunchy scent coming off of his body and says)** Man,I'm in sore need of a nice hot bubble bath to soak my muscles and to rid myself of this caked on dirt and stench.

 **Kristin gets a whiff of her brother and says:** Phew! Here let me spray you with a fine mist of my body spray to mask your disgusting body odor until you can get to the cabin and can have a shower

 **Alex nods and says:** Can't be any worse than the time you bought that bottle of apricot body spray and it made me stink even worse. Lemme smell that stuff before ya go sprayin me with it. **(Takes the bottle from Kristin's hand and waves it under his nose then says)** Hey,that smells pretty good! In fact go ahead and give me a good spraying with it.

 **Kristin nods and says:** Alright then, close your eyes or else this stuff will sting like crazy. **(Pulls out a small bottle of Cherry scented body spray from her skirt pocket,shakes it well,then removes the cap and presses down on the nozzle and sprays her brother with a fine mist both front and back head to toe then says** ) There you go,that's gonna mask just about every odor on your poor unwashed body until you come into use of hot water and soap to have a shower.

 **Alex gets another whiff of the sweet smelling body spray and says:** Hmm,cherrylicous sis! You got anymore of that stuff? I could use some of it after a bath. It'll drive Cassie wild. **(Takes the extra bottle from his sister and says)** You go on back to my place and I'll see ya when James and I return home tomorrow. As for now,he and I have alot of time to make up and we're gonna go to the cabin for the weekend.

 **Kristin starts to feel lopsided and faintly says:** Whoa not again. **(Starts to loose her sense of balance and prays that Alex hadn't heard her say whoa)**

 **Alex picks up on what his sister said,grips her arm and guides her over to the picnic table saying:** You sit and take it easy for a bit before you head home. How long has this been goin on?

 **Kristin:** About a couple of weeks after you disappeared,why?

 **Alex becomes worried about his twin and says:** Did you tell anyone about these dizzy spells?

 **Kristin nods and says:** Yeah,I went to see grandpa and he just said to take things slow and easy until you came back.

 **Alex:** Have you been eating breakfast at all while I was gone?

 **Kristin nods and says:** Of course I've been eating! Don't forget that before you,the kids and James got sick,I was the one in bed with the high fever. It's just that I'm not completely sure that it's all over and that the flu bug won't come back again to land base me in bed again.

 **Alex sits beside his sister and lays her head on his shoulder saying:** Think you can make it home on your own or do you want me to call and ask Todd to come pick you up?

 **Kristin:** No,I can make it home on my own. (Slowly stands up and feels better,gets one last tight hug from Alex then says)If I don't think I can go any further,then I'll call and ask Todd to come and get me

 **Alex walks his sister towards the alley way and says:** You be sure and call me when you get yourself home so I won't worry about you passing out and not being able to call me! My phone's been turned back on so you can call when you get back to your place.

 **Kristin:** Alright,I'll call as soon as I get home.

 **Alex:** Good! I'll see ya on Wednesday alright? **(Gives Kristin a long tight hug,then kisses his sister's cheek one last time before she leaves to go to his place and collect her fiance and head back to her place.)**

 **James comes over to Alex's side and says:** The med's say you can head home with me but I'm gonna- - **(Notices Alex's muscles had swelled back to their original size then smells cherry body spray all over Alex's body and says)** Was your sister here or am I dreaming?

 **Alex watches as his sister disappeared around the corner and says:** There she goes to our place to collect Todd then she's goin home to her place. Answer your question? She's still not up to her old self. Kris has been having dizzy spells that are left over from her recent bout of the flu. I just hope she makes it back to her place safely. **(Hears his stomach growling and says)** Man I could go for a pizza right about now. Think you can afford our usual?

J **ames wraps his arm around his best friend and says:** Cm'on and we'll go home and order the three pizza special from Domino's since your sister and her fiance er I mean husband will be there when we get home.

 **Alex shakes his head and says:** No you were right the first time,Vince's her fiance. They'll be getting married next year in May or was it April? **(Stops and thinks for a moment then says)** Now I remember! Krisitn's having an Easter wedding so that she can have it outside. Kris has gone to her place to rest for the night.= **(Slides down off the picnic table and pulls James close to him and returns the heated kiss that James had given him inside penetrating deeper than he usually did until he broke the kiss several minutes later saying)** Anythin change while I was away? **(Reaches out and grips James's medical holster inside his vest and says)** You're still wearing it after all this time?

 **James says:** Y-yeah,i-it's still on the way I always wear it. You know that this holster is specially designed to hold all my medicine and the medicine for the twins. **(Allows Alex to grab his wrist and drag him into another area in the woods where his family's cabin was as he said) H-hey where are we going Alex? I though we were gonna go home. (Feels a familiar tightening in his chest and says)** Oh-oh-oh no! Not another one! Not here! Not now! Not again! A-Alex,I-I think I'm gonna have an attack! My chest feels tight and it's not getting any better **(Starts to realize that the running he had done had aggravated his asthma and found it difficult to breath with out gasping for air)**

 **Alex stops and says to James who was feeling weak,very dizzy and disorientated:** Are you feeling alright? You look kinda pale in the face. Are you still feeling sick from that flu you had a while back? Doing what we always do together when the kids are away, watch tv and go through their clothes to see what can be put away for when they have kids of their own. I know that you're dying to lay down for awhile until the dizziness has passed so we'd best get a move on if we're gonna get there before the storm hits. 

**James looks up at the darkening sky and says between gasps for air:** Wheeze-gasp- wheeze, Yeah, wheeze,we'd ,wheeze, better wheeze get wheeze a wheeze move wheeze on wheeze or wheeze we'll wheeze get wheeze caught wheeze in the wheeze storm wheeze that's wheeze on wheeze the wheeze way.

 **Alex goes around behind and starts massages James's shoulders saying:** Deep breath in,hold for a minute now let it go and another deep breath in hold it now let it go, starting to feel better yet? Keep breathing deep and maybe the breathing will hold off the asthma attack long enough to seek shelter

 **James feels Alex massaging his shoulders coaching him to breath and instantly sees thing slowly stop spinning and says breathlessly:** Y-yeah, I'm still not up to par yet. I guess the flu took a toll on my energy levels. **(Starts to slowly stand up and follow Alex saying)** The doctor called and wanted me to stop taking the medication that was prescribed by my doctor.

 **Alex nods and says:** Why? What was wrong with your medication? **(Remembers that two of the four bottles of medicine James was taking were the same thing and says)** They were the same thing at different dosages. You didn't start taking the other bottle did you? You remember what happened to me when I took three of the same thing

 **James:** Wheeze-wheeze-wheeze-wheeze- N-no-wheeze-ulp,I remember what happened to you when you were sick. A-wheeze-lex-wheeze, I-can't-wheeze-breathe!

 **Alex becoming worried at the number of times James gulped in air,swiftly loosens his shirt then says:** Are you having an asthma attack James?

 **James becoming seriously short of breath manages to wheeze out:** Y-yeah. G-g-g-get m-m-my in-hail-er. In-in-inside hol-hol-hol-holster. C-c-can't breathe properly. Breath getting scarce **(Starts choking due to his lack of breath)**

 **Alex reaches into James's medical holster and pulls out his inhaler shakes it well,removes the cap and sticks the mouth piece into a semi-conscious James's mouth making sure that the tube went right down his throat and presses down on the nozzle,spraying James's much needed medication into his wind pipe only to find out that the one shot of asthma medication was all that was in the tube and remembers why he had left James home resting in bed with a very high fever that had made him delirious while Kristin watched the kids and tended to James, it was to go to the drugstore to get a refill on his inhaler but he was told there were no more repeats on the inhaler and when he left the drugstore pissed off,he never arrived home and now his one best friend was loosing consciousness. Thinking quickly, Alex whipped out his old Asthma inhaler that he'd never had to use after he'd learned to manage his breathing, removed the cap,shook it and inserted it into the tube and pressed down giving James an advantage to keep the attack from getting worse than what it already was. Patting his pockets, Alex remembered that James always carried a spare and pulled out the emergency cell phone and dialed 911 and waited until the dispatcher answered thinking)** _Thank god James always has a spare cellphone in his vest pockets at all times! This is the emergency phone! Well it's a good thing he had it on him,this is an emergency!_

_**Dispatcher:** 911-Fire,Police and Ambulance,this is Trent , how may I direct your call?_

**Alex becomes level headed and says:** My best friend is out of Asthma medicine and his doctor is away on holidays until November. He's having a sever Asthma attack and can scarcely breathe. We need an Ambulance at the Baitmore Family Cabin. His breathing's been stabilized from a hit of antihistamine from an old loudhailer of mine that's at the same dosage as James's inhaler. He's still having trouble breathing and he's choking from the lack of oxygen coming into his lungs. He can't hold on much longer before he passes out from the lack of oxygen he's getting into his lungs and from his bronchial tubes being closed he can't breathe properly. I'm not sure how much longer he can hold out on using my old bronchitis inhaler medication.

_**Dispatcher in disbelief at the voice on the other end and says:** Alex? That you? Hold on buddy,I'll get an ambulance on the way to the Baitmore cabin._

**Alex:** Thanks Trent, I 'preciate it. **(Hangs up and squeezes James's hand saying)** Hold on James,don't leave me yet buddy! An Ambulance is on the way. Think of the kids James and I know you'll hang on! Just think of Teddy and Stacey,think how your kids will feel if you go on to the next life! (Hears the wail of sirens from the dispatched ambulance and finally sees the revolving red lights,removes the asthma inhaler from his mouth and leaves James's side and darts up the dock and says: James is barely conscious and is in respiratory attack. His doctor's away until November or December maybe even February. He's got no more repeats on his inhaler and can't get anymore repeats until his doctor returns to his office.

 **Brandon sees how pale James looked and said:** Get a stretcher down to James's side and take a tank of oxygen with ya! Hurry,he can't breathe. **(Watches as his partners take out the stretcher and race down to James's side then kneels to tie his shoe and says)** Alex,are you alright? I've been worried about you day and night hoping that you were alright.

 **Alex nods absent mindedly and says:** Yeah,I'm alright. I'm just worried about James. This is the first time he's been without his antihistamine medication for his asthma

 **Brandon stands up nods his head and says:** It's alright Alex,James will be fine. He's a tough person to bring down. So it'll take more than a major asthma attack to keep him from living his life. You know that and I know that. So don't worry about James. If god wants to take James, then he'll call him to be judged,if he doesn't feel that it's James's time has come,then he'll send him back to finish his life until it is his time to leave in old age. Besides, your bronchitis medication's stabled him so he won't be kept in the hospital for long. Someone should seriously give him a stronger dosage of medication so that when he has these types of attacks, they won't land him in ICU every time it happens

 **Alex nods and says in a slightly brighter voice:** Yeah,sniff,yer right Brandon. God's let him live this long,I don't think that he'd take him away from his son and daughter who need him to raise them until they move out on their own.

**As time went on,Alex became more and more worried about James's health,so he decided not to bother with the other things he was going to do before making his announcement.**

**Alex sees that Brandon was back from the washroom and says:** I guess ya know I've lost interest in what was going on and you may have linked it to James. This is the first time he's had to go with out his medication for a set period of time. I'm really worried about him. When we were on our way here,he started complaining about his chest feeling tight then he started to wheeze then he completely lost his breath and started choking from the lack of oxygen entering his body. **(Feels his headache worsen as he says)** Please, excuse me,I have to go and call his father and inform him that James is in the hospital. **(Darts into the house to make the call to Brock McStevensson then upstairs to have a nice hot shower,wash his body and hair to remove the awful stench that was wafting off of him,leaving all four McConnerston boys muttering to each other)**

 **Toy looks over at Brandon who shrugged his shoulders and says:** It must've been a heart breaking experience to find out that your best friend isn't breathing properly and there's no repeats on his medication so he could stabilize his breathing.

 **Dominic starts to become angry and says:** Wait a minute! We have the same Doctor and he's retired without notice to his patients! No wonder Alex couldn't get any more repeats on James's inhaler! He's retired and never told anyone he closed his practice for good and nobody's even heard of him in the section of town that they live in! **(Goes inside and tells a freshly bathed and clean clothed Alex about the letter he'd received then comes out with Alex and says)** Guys,we have to make a pit stop before we go to the hospital. Alex has decided to file a class action lawsuit against Doctor McBrenningston. The charge Criminal Negligence Causing Bodily harm and resulting in an indefinite hospital stay. We can stop at Ned's place or he can come here. Which is he gonna do Alex?

 **Alex comes out of the house with his cell phone to his ear,listens to what Ned was saying and says:** He's coming here. **(Returns to his call and says)** No,he just retired with no notice or warning. James is in the Intensive Care Unit at the hospital in critical condion. His attack was severe and he's out cold

_**Ned becoming angry and says:** Stay at the cabin and I'll come around with the papers or where're you headed?_

**Alex:** To the hospital to see how James is doing. He could scarcely breathe, I just have to call and find out where they took him in the hospital. Yeah you too Ned,I'll call you as soon as I find out where James is,then I have to call Brock and tell him that James is in the hospital. **(Hangs up with Ned then dials the hospital and says in a clear voice)** Uh yeah, could you tell me where I would be able to find James McStevensson who was rushed there about oh an hour or two ago? (Listens and fumbles in his pockets for a pen and a piece of paper only to have a well prepared Troy hand him one and he said) Alright his private room then? How about his condition? Stable? Great! Do I know what happened? Of course I do! His doctor's retired and he's got no more medication to keep his asthma under control and he had the worst asthma attack I've ever seen him have in his life. His father's name? Brock McStevensson, yes the Brock McStevensson,re-known lawyer that works with Ned and Stacey Edwardsson and Andrew and Jenna Browningston and no he is not an only child. He's got a baby sister that lives with his parents. His mother's name? Cassidy McStevensson and yes she also works with the Edwardssons and Browningstons. No you don't have to do that,I was planning on calling them and telling them myself. Thank you very much,I appreciate the information. B-bye.(Hangs up and says) Well the stupid doctor wanted to talk to James but found out he couldn't talk back and left a message at the front desk to ask me if I knew who his parents were and what their names are. I've gotta call Brock and Cassidy and let them know that James had a severe asthma attack,they'll be in shock,but they'll thank me for letting them know. **(Hits the redial button and is presented with two numbers then presses one and is connected to Ned's office where he says)** Could you please put me through to Brock and Cassidy McStevensson's office please,it's Alex calling about James. Yes I'll hold a minute. **(Hears the familiar beep beep then hears Cassidy's voice on the other end )**

 **Cassidy:** Hello, Cassidy McStevensson Attorney at Law, how may I help you?

 **Alex:** Hello Cassidy? It's Alex.

 **Cassidy in shock:** Alex? Are you alright? You left James at home six months ago and never returned, then we heard you were kidnapped. Are you alright?

 **Alex:** Yes Cassidy I'm fine. I'm actually calling to let you know that James has had a severe asthma attack and has been rushed to the hospital and is resting comfortably in his own private room in the IC Unit and his condition is stable not life threatening.

_**Cassidy still in shock drops into her chair and says** : But what about the- - - - **(Listens to Alex explain how her son's doctor up and retired with out notice and had put a stopper on the recent refill on his inhaler and says)** Oh my good god! He retired and left James with no more repeats? Y-yes,thank you for letting me know about this Alex,we were getting ready to transfer his medical records to Michael's practice so that he could treat him better. No I did not receive any phone calls from the hospital yet,but thank you for telling me that James is in the hospital. No he just walked in to my office,just a second and I'll put you on speaker. **(Puts Alex on hold then presses the speaker button and says to her husband)** Alex is on the line. It's about James. Go ahead Alex tell Brock what happened._

**Alex:** Hi Brock,I thought I'd call and let you know that James had a serious asthma attack and is in the hospital under Neil's supervision. No Doctor McBrenningston closed down his office and stopped all the repeats on everyone's medication including James's medicine.

_**Brock grabs the side of his wife's desk and says:** Damned no good wap! I knew somethin was wrong when I went with him to see his doctor about an ear ache. Is he alright? No concussion from falling and hitting his head on the ground?_

**Alex:** No, he dropped to his knees when his breathing became restricted, after that he was fine until we arrived at the cabin,then it got worse and I laid him out and gave him the last shot of his medication and the the entire contents of my old bronchitis medication that lasted him until the ambulance came and took him to the hospital.

_**Brock:** Thanks for letting us know he's alright and under medical attention Alex._

**Both Brock and Alex hang up at the same time, Brock and Cassidy to leave their office to head to James's side at the hospital and Alex to wait for Ned to arrive with the court papers. A few minutes later, Ned Edwardsson pulled up in his four by four jeep and put it in park then shut the engine off then got out and came over to the picnic table where he sat down and pulled out some papers.**

**Ned starts shuffling his papers until they were in the correct order then says:** Alright,so this idiotic doctor goes and retires jeopardizing several people's health From what I've got from your grand father who is on the board of medical personnel Alex,you have a very legitimate legal lawsuit that cannot be thrown out or dismissed for any reasons what so ever. You'll be suing on behalf of James who is in the hospital and can't make the court date. We'll set up a court date for exactly three weeks from today,how does that sound?

 **Alex pulls out his electronic organizer and checks for six weeks and says:** Eee,I've already got a court date to sue Carrie Marie's father for Child Support,reckless driving causing bodily harm and attempted child abduction, so I'm pretty much booked up that day,lets set the date for oh lets say the first week in August that way we can work around my case with Carrie Marie's dad so that there won't be any dilemmas going on. You're my lawyer for that case Ned unless you've backed down.

Ned opens his calendar and counts out three weeks and says: Oh my goodness! I totally forgot about you giving me the security deposit to retain me as a legal consultant! Oh Alex I'm so terribly sorry! I went and booked myself solid for July 15th! Now I have to shove my booked clients off onto James's father so that I can be present when you go to court in a few weeks to face off against Trevor Eddingston

 **Dominic in sheer shock:** You're suing Trevor Eddingston for child support?! So'm I and a ton of other people that he's screwed out of child support.

 **Ned looks at the list of clients who needed him for a lawyer and says:** I guess I don't have to cancel anything! Did you guys want to band together with Alex and James on this case with Trevor Eddingston?

 **Troy shakes his head and says:** It's not only Trevor who's being sued,it's the old lady. The old lady tried to kidnap her girls and grand children but they all escaped with out any harm done. I tell ya old lady Eddingston's a nut case who is ready for the looney bin!

 **Ned pulls out a pencil and tears off a sheet of paper and says:** Can you write down their address for me so that I can give this to the courts so that they can issue sepena's out in their names please? 

**Troy shakes his head and says:** Mind if I call Darren and ask him what the address of the condo is? I'm not sure,I left the address at home on the table by the phone! Oh wait,my wife is at home with the kids so I'll call and ask her to give me the address and zip code and the rest of the things that you're asking for. **(Pulls out his cell phone and calls his home and waits until his wife answers and says)** Hi honey,it's me. Could you do me a big favor?

_**Clarissa:** Sure sweetie what can I do for you? **(Listens as Troy asks her for the info on the bulletin board and says)** Aha I found it! I'll send it to your email system on your phone that way you can store it for future recollections. (Picks up the lid of the laptop computer and opens her email then types up the information that Troy needed then sends it saying) Did you receive it yet honey? I just sent it. _

**Troy checks his email messenger and says:** Yep,I got the information thanks honey,I appreciate you taking the time away from picking up after the kids to send this to me.

_**Clarissa:** The quads may not be mine by birth,but they're my kids just the same! And besides,they're outside splashing in the pool with Claeb watching over them. It's too hot in the house so I got out their new bathing suits and sent them out to play in the pool until I hear other wise about this sever thunderstorm warning that's gonna come into effect. I'm still not sure what to think or believe. SGB says that there's a thirty percent chance of a thunderstorm and that's not much,another station, a country station,says that there's a ninty percent chance of a thunderstorm and another radio station says that there's a one hundred percent chance of a sever thunderstorm. The weather web page says that there is no way a thunderstorm could be predicted because there's not a cloud in the sky and the tv channel thirteen which is CKCO says that it's gonna be hot hazy and humid all week and into the weekend. Right now,I'm confused as to what I'm supposed to believe. I just went along with SGB and the tv station and the weather network on the internet and shipped them outside to play in the pool. (Hears SGB reading the weather forcast and says) Oh just a minute! SGB is reading the weather forcast,he's the only believable person and I believe him more than the others._

_**SGB:** And it is hot hot hot hazy and huuumid out there! Man you could fry an egg on the side walk for breakfast! That's how hot it is out there! Oh,this just in from the national weather service! There is a storm front moving swiftly our way,buut here's the good news folks! This storm front will only bring us a nice cold down pour of rain for the time being and later tonight the rest of the storm front will move in and break the humidity! The severe thunderstorm will not move into town until later tonight at around oh maybe midnight! Man we need a humidity breaker and hopefully this storm will be the breaker and bring us some cool air so we can cool down a bit!_

_**Clarissa turns the radio down and says:** Well you heard the forecast. So I'll let you go and get our hungry little monsters something to eat for lunch before they die of hunger. You too love,bye-bye. **(Hangs the phone up and goes into the kitchen and starts preparing her children's lunch)**_

**Troy turns his laptop computer on and logs into his email account,turns the computer around,brightens the screen and says:** Here Ned, this is everything you need to know about where to find the Eddingston girls and their parents to bring them to justice.

 **Ned pulls out a pencil and tears off a sheet of paper,starts copying down the mailing information and says:** Thank you,this is exactly what I need. The new mailing address so that I can alert the police in North Dakota that they have a family of fugitives that are wanted in connection with rapes and child abandonment. Alex do you have any relatives on the force?

 **Alex nods and says:** Mom's uncle Toby and a few others are on the force. They'd be ready willing and able to get word out about Trevor Eddingston their father. He's been on the run since the last Eddingston girl had her babies and passed away twenty four hours later from complications in the delivery

 **Ned nods and says:** Terrific! We're done here. All I need you to do is sign where I've marked. I not only need Alex's signature, but if you could take and have this signed by anyone who was cheated out of child by the old man,I'd greatly appreciate it.

 **Alex signs on the first line followed by each of the McConnerston boys as he says:** Maybe I should put James's name down below mine. He was married to twenty year old Carrie Marie Eddingston who bore him his twins Stacey and Teddy but died shortly after from complications in the birth. But for now,lets get going to the hospital so that we can get to see James before vising hours are over and we have to wait until tomorrow morning to visit him. **(Stands up and goes over to his new 4x4 jeep and says)** I can seat three if three of ya's wanna ride with me instead of cramming into Dominic's tiny car that only sits two people.

 **Troy:** I'll ride with Alex. What about you Brandon?

 **Brandon nods and says:** I too will ride with Alex now we need one more person. **(Looks at his remaining brothers that now included Trent McConnerston and says)** Trent,you ridin solo or ya wanna ride with us in Alex's jeep?

 **Trent holds his hands up and says:** I got a ride from a friend who finished her shift at the same time I finished mine and was headed in this direction. I'll go with you guys. So that leaves Dominic and (Looks up to see James's sister who had come with Ned and says) Wait a second! We've got a problem. James's sister's here and I think that it'd be best if she rode with someone she knows instead of a complete stranger. So I'll ride with Dominic so that she can ride with you Alex

 **Alex informs Trent of James's sister's name saying:** has a first name and her first name happens to be Julie am I right? **(Sees Julie nod and says)** Julie McStevensson,meet Troy McConnerston. Troy this is five year old Julie McStevensson. She came with who?

 **Ned:** Me. I only sit four people. Driver and a passenger in the front and two in the back. Stacey's got the bigger car. So now that Julie's riding with you Alex,I don't have to squish my daughter and Andrew's daughter anymore and they'll be thankful for you taking Julie. The girls go to the same school and are in the same class and don't appreciate being squashed to death. Something my daughter always whines about,"Daddy get a bigger car! I'm suffocating back here!"

 **Alex nods and says:** I said that I can fit three passengers and a driver. I have a four passenger vehicle and I have room for one more. You can still ride with me Trent as long as you agree to give Julie the front seat so that I can tell her where James is.

 **Trent nods and says:** Alright I give in. I'll ride with ya Alex.

**Once things were organized Alex helped Julie get strapped in with the special seat belt that he had installed shortly after purchasing the vehicle. When everyone was ready to go,Alex pulled out behind Ned's car and they drove off to the hospital as Alex explained to young Julie where her brother was and why he wasn't with him.**

**Julie looks at Alex and says:** Where's James? I thought that you two were never apart

 **Alex looks up into his rear view mirror for help then looks at Julie and says:** James is in the hospital.

 **Julie looks at Alex and says:** Why is James in the hospital? Is he hurt?

 **Alex shakes his head and says:** No honey. Do you remember what happens to James when his chest tightens?

 **Julie nods and says:** He's gonna have an----- **(Lets her voice trail off as she says)** He had a severe attack again didn't he? His doctor's no longer practicing and he's in desperate need of a new doctor. Are your granpa's or granma's looking for new patients? James's doctor was my doctor and I need allergy medication and I can't get it anymore because we don't have the drug card anymore. Once the doctor retired,then he stopped the drug card.

 **Alex stops at a red light and dials his grand parent's number allows it to ring before Clint answers and he says** : Hi granpa,it's Alex.

 **Clint in a relieved tone of voice:** Oh my god, are you alright Alex? We've been worried sick about your whereabouts!

 **Alex removes his foot from the breaks and puts it on the gas petal and continues down the road saying:** I'm fine, it's just that I've a problem on my hands and I was hoping you'd be able to help me sort it out.

 **Clint:** What's the problem Alex?

 **Alex:** Well I've got Julie McStevensson with me and she's plum out of Allergy medication and has no doctor to check her allergies or her blood to see if things are out of whack. James is in the hospital also without a docotor and no asthma medication to help him when he's having an attack.

 **Clint listens to the problem and says:** Hmm two siblings and no doctor. No problem! Andrea and I aren't taking any new patients until after the office has been renovated but Mike and Shannen are. Where are their files?

 **Alex:** Their parents have them. Dr.McBrenningston mailed them out before he secretly retired.

 **Clint:** Ahh Brock and Cassidy McStevensson huh? Well I'll get in touch with Brock and let him know who's gonna take care of James and Julie. As for now you'd better be concentrating on the road ahead of you,so I'll let you go and give Brock a call. I wanna see you before you leave the hospital in room 112 to be sure that you're alright and that no damage has been done.

 **Alex:** Will do granpa, I'll let you know how James is faring and if he can go home to rest.

**Both Clint and Alex hang up at the same time and a few minutes later, Alex pulled into the underground parking garage,parked his car,helped Julie undo her seat belt then made sure that when everyone still had their doors open to initiate the burglar alarm and made sure to put his newest purchase The Clubb across his steering wheel and locked it with the key,shut the door and left the car,went over to the elevator as Julie asked him where they were gonna find her brother.**

**Julie reaches up and takes Alex's hand so she wouldn't get lost and says:** Where's James's room?

 **Alex enters the elevator,turns around and presses the ground floor button then the button to close the doors and says to Julie:** James is resting in his private room so that no one can bother him. You should remember where James stays when he's very sick and is hospitalized Julie, mommy and daddy've brought you here several times to see James before his surgeries on his appendix and tonsils. Remembering where he is now?

Julie nods and says: Oh yeah, room 103 the private room in the private area of the hospital.

 **Alex nods, then hears the bell go off waits for the door to open then gets out and says:** Well,we're on the ground floor, now start looking for room 103 with the name McStevensson on the slate beside the door.

 **Trent looks up and sees room 103 and McStevensson on the brown name plaque and says:** Hey, I found James's room. Maybe Julie should go in first. **(Jumps back as the door was opened by Cassidy McStevensson who opened the door as Trent said)** Oh, Cassidy, you startled us! How's James doing now that he's getting his medication and medical attention?

 **Cassidy opens the door wider and says:** Julie! Oh thank god you're alright! James has been worried sick about you and he can scarcely breathe without coughing a lot. But he's is staying in the hospital until Thursday,just to be sure that he didn't damage his wind pipe and bronchial tubes during his attack. Come on in, he's awake and Brock and I were just going to get something to eat from the cafeteria. **(Sticks her head in and says)** Brock? The others are here and so is Julie. Are you coming to get something to eat with me while they visit? **(Says to Julie)** Go on in Jewel, James is waiting to see you, it was his turn to pick you up from day camp but he got sick and couldn't make it to pick you up. 

**Julie goes into James's room and over to his bedside where she climbs up on and gives him a tight hug saying:** I was wondering why you never came to get me when camp let out. You never miss the bus that drops me off at school.

 **James looks at Julie and says:** As soon as I'm given the all clear to go home and after I've rested for a few days like I was told to do,we're going out to dinner and catch a movie before dinner then we'll go to the beach with your cousins for the day. How's that sound to you Jewel?

 **Julie nods and says:** Sounds fine to me, I start fourth grade in the fall

 **James being playfully shocked:** Fourth grade? What happened to kindergarten,Preschool, first and second and third grade? Did you flunk out so bad that they put you ahead into first grade?

 **Julie turns to her mom and says:** Yeah why am I going into the third grade?

 **Cassidy sighs and says:** Because the school finally admitted to being idiots and offered to skip your sister and her friends into third grade as a result of their ceiling breaking scores. For the same reason you went to third grade at this age James.

 **James laughs and says:** Well I admit, I've outsmarted a few teachers in my time and as a result I was correctly placed in sixth grade instead of fourth grade. Wow two whole grades ahead of what I was already in. Big deal eh Jewel?

 **Julie:** W-O-W,wow!

 **Cassidy:** Come on Julie,lets go get you something into your stomach to tide you over until we get home and then you can pig out after a bath. **(Watches as her two children hug then kiss goodbye,then sets her daughter on the ground and leaves with Julie who grabs her dad's hand along with her mother's hand and walks down to the elevators to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.)**

 **Alex enters James's private room,walks over to his bed where he stops and waits until Julie and the rest of her family went to dinner before saying:** How've ya been feelin since you dropped from that attack? I've been goin out of my mind worried about your health. How're ya doin? **(Lays his hand on top of James's hand)**

 **James picks up Alex's hand and grips it as tight as the amount of strength he had would allow saying:** You buddy, saved my life with your quick actions. Thanks, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead from respiratory attack. You spared me an unwanted trip back behind that door in your heart again. I couldn't stand being away from you again after what happened.

 **Alex nods and says:** Yeah, well are ya free to come home with me or do you have to stay the night?

 **James eases back against his pillows and says:** The night? Try for the next two weeks. That attack was severe and they want to make sure that the new medication they gave me will work in case of an emergency. Then when they give the ok, I'll give ya a call and letcha know when I'm goin home. As for now, I have no strength to get out of bed and it isn't wise for me to be out of bed so soon after a severe asthma attack so it'd be best if I stayed laying down. So if yer gonna hug me,then you'll have to lean down and do it.

 **Alex nods and leans down to hug his bedridden best friend saying:** I'll take good care of your twins while your here.

J **ames returns Alex's hug then starts coughing due to the pressure on his wind pipe and says:** Thanks, I 'preciate it. I'll be home on Thursday morning bright an early. **(Sees the nurse standing in the door way and says)** Well, visitin hours are over in this area of the hospital so it's best you left to go and gather up the kids and get 'em home,fed,bath 'em and get 'em into bed for the night. Take care of yerself until I get home. (Looks to see if the nurse was watching and says) One for the road?

 **Alex nods and leans down to kiss James full on the mouth and left the room to head to his parent's house to gather his twins and James's twins but left the private wing of the hospital and went straight to room 112 where he's greeted by an emotional Andrea Collins and Shannen Baitmore who gave their grandson a tight hug thanking god he was alright as he said:** James has to stay for two to three days just to be sure that there's no internal bleeding from that attack.

 **Andrea releases her grandson and says:** Well at least you're alright and they didn't hurt you! But your muscles are so flabby! What've they been feeding you?

 **Alex shudders and says:** Oatmeal mixed with rice and water with warm Kool Aid to drink every day until earlier t'day.

 **Shannen steps up and hugs her grandson then says:** hop up onto that bed and take yer shirt off. Yer getting a full physical to ensure nothing's been thrown out of whack.

**Alex hops up onto the bed,pulls his shirt out of his pants and pulls it off and waits for his grandmother to check him over**

**Shannen pulls her stethoscope out of her lab pocket and puts it on and pl** **a** **ces the scope against the palm of her hand to warm it up then lays it against Alex's back saying as he breathed in and out:** Hmm,you sound like you're catching a nasty bug here Alex. Oh wait you just got over a head cold before James came down with the flu and a high fever. Is the cough still bothering you from time to time? Any annoying tickles in the back of your throat?

 **Alex:** From time to time,but the tickle only shows up when my throat's almost dry or there's a piece of dust in the back of my throat. When yer done with me here,I think you'd better check yer granddaughter. She doesn't look so good.

 **Shannen nods and says:** Hm,maybe I should check Kristin over. What's wrong with her first?

 **Alex:** Well when I gave her a hug and kissed her forehead,it was really warm and she had a dizzy spell right before leaving and tried to brush it off as if it were nothing at all. Even while I gave her a hug, I could tell she wasn't as strong as she's used to being.

 **Andrea finishes jotting down the symptoms Kristin had and says:** Maybe she's just stressed out. You do realize even from your point of view,that planning a wedding and everything else,is a big stressful job! You can't expect her to sleep very well at night when she's practically running six weeks behind her schedule! Kristin still has eighteen more people to have fitted for bridesmaid dresses who never show up on time,there's the cake that needs to be bought and paid for,the catering provider needs to be booked in advance and there's the rings and her dress! Nothing's cheap you know and nothing like this is ever stress free! But never the less,she does have a wedding planner helping her out to alleviate some of the stress but then pile on top of that,she's still going to school and could possibly be pregnant with her first child! Your sister's not even married and already she's had one big fight with Todd over her possible unexpected pregnancy and how it's throwing things out of whack. Kristin's heart needs time to mend it's self. Todd's apologized to her but she's not planning on letting him get away with doing nothing at all. But just to be safe,I'll stop by her place and check her over to ensure it's not the flu bug again.


End file.
